


Nurse Ken

by Anatui



Series: Special Delivery Universe [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Adulthood, Chef Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Illnesses, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snarky Ichijouji Ken, Teacher Ichijouji Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: "You're 38.9 degrees," Ken said with a sigh. "Of course, you always did run a bit hot."In the puddle of blankets on the bed, Daisuke gave him a lazy smile. "You think I'm hot."He rolled his eyes. "You're delirious." But he tightened the blankets around his boyfriend and nudged away sweat-stuck hairs from his forehead. "And you need sleep."Daisuke shifted to look at his face with that same lazy grin. "I like you when you're like this.""Like what?""When you go into Nurse Ken mode and take control. It's sexy." He hummed, a pleased smirk on his lips. "You're sexy."ORDaisuke is sick now, and Ken needs to work on his bedside manner.A companion piece to Special Delivery and sequel to Nurse Daisuke.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Special Delivery Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	Nurse Ken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jogresspartners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jogresspartners/gifts).



> I wasn't planning to write this fic right away, but a good friend is in the hospital right now, and I wanted to do something to help cheer her up. Feel better!
> 
> Again, thanks to jogresspartners for helping me pick out these prompts.
> 
>  **[PROMPT #1](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their):** Throwing away their piles of tissues when they have a cold.  
>  **[PROMPT #2](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/165309537105/angstfluff-prompt-list-mvps):** "I can tell you're lying."
> 
> This fic is a direct sequel to Nurse Daisuke (and shares a prompt) and set in the same universe as Special Delivery. I highly recommend reading both of those first if you haven't, though this does function as its own story.

Of course, the sore throat was just the beginning.

By the next day, Daisuke was too tired to do much of anything, and his body ached with pains that were far beyond his age. Ken spotted the symptoms at once—he had, of course, been expecting them—and immediately took action.

"Call Matsui-kun," he demanded, leaving no room for argument, as he sat Daisuke down on the couch. "You can't work today or tomorrow, and you probably shouldn't work the day after that. You can't be sick while handling customers' food."

Daisuke glared at him. "That's not fair. I'm not even that sick."

But Ken simply narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "I can tell you're lying. I can _always_ tell when you're lying."

He scowled, then shifted to find a more comfortable position on the couch, something that didn't make his joints ache quite so much. "You're a hypocrite."

Ken dropped to the couch beside him and smiled. "So are you, baka." He cupped his boyfriend's cheek and offered him a serene smile. "If I was too sick to go to work, so are you."

Daisuke wouldn't look him in the eye.

"You've got to let me help you," he said in a quiet voice. "You took care of me while I was sick; now it's my turn."

"Fine," he grumbled. "But only because it hurts to move my neck right now."

Struggling to hide his amusement, Ken leaned closer and laid his hand on Daisuke's forehead. "Well, you've got a bit of a fever. I'll grab the thermometer to check."

Daisuke closed his eyes, trying to properly relax, but his body was tense and aching and too tired to relax. Which just left him feeling irritable and utterly cheated.

When Ken returned not long later, he swept the thermometer over Daisuke's forehead and temple and frowned at the results. "Only 38.1—that's hardly a fever at all." So he set the thermometer aside and gave his cheek a gentle caress. "Now, when did you last eat?"

A soft groan rumbled in his throat, and Daisuke forced an eye open. "I don't remember."

Ken's eyes widened.

Because Daisuke and food went hand in hand. If Daisuke wasn't hungry, there was something wrong. If he hadn't eaten recently, there was something wrong. And if he didn't even remember when he last ate, there was definitely something wrong.

That wasn't a good sign.

"I'll see what I can find," Ken said, rising from the couch.

Unfortunately, Ken wasn't gifted in the kitchen—and that hadn't improved considering the years Daisuke had spent keeping him well fed. What was the point learning how to cook if you had a sweet boyfriend who would be more than happy to make every meal for you?

Long before they'd started dating, food had been the first way Daisuke had shown his love, and after several years together, that hadn't changed—although, he also showed his affection in more direct ways now that he could.

But he had at least picked up how to put together a quick miso soup, and really, keeping your liquids up while ill was the most important thing.

Daisuke was half-asleep on the couch when he brought in the miso ten minutes later, so he placed the bowl on the table and prodded him till he grumbled and started to sit up, relying on Ken's smooth hands for support.

He eyed the soup skeptically, then took a sip, not bothering with a spoon, and a moment later, he tipped the whole bowl back and gulped it down.

Ken watched, some mixture of awe and irritation itching under his skin.

But when he was done, Ken put away the dish and dragged Daisuke to his feet. "Come on," he said, linking his arm around his waist, "we're putting you in bed."

Daisuke sighed but walked with him. "You're coming to bed too, right? It's no fun if you're not there with me."

He released an amused huff. "If I must."

"Mmm, good."

"If this virus has mutated enough that I get sick again because of you, I'm going to be very unhappy."

Daisuke chuckled as they ascended the stairs to their bedroom, his hand grazing the wall for support. "I think you need to work on your bedside manner. Getting pissed at your patient probably won't help them get better."

"Well, if my patient showed any signs of self-preservation, I wouldn't have to get pissed at him." Ken practically pushed him into the bed and tucked the blankets around him, a scowl on his lips. "Now get some sleep, baka."

But Daisuke caught his wrist before he could step back from the bed. "You said you'd stay."

Ken smiled then and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I did." He took a moment to remove his belted slacks and button-up shirt, exchanging them for a pair of soft pajama pants, and slid into the bed beside his boyfriend.

Daisuke wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Ken's naked chest. "Love you," he murmured, burrowing close.

"Love you too, baka," Ken whispered into his soft hair. "When will you learn?"

*

In the morning, though, Ken had to get ready for work. He'd missed Monday from his own sickness and couldn't inconvenience his students more, but he took Wormmon and V-mon aside to instruct them.

They were to watch Daisuke while he was gone. Make sure he ate and drank something—bring him food and water if he needed it. And above all, they were to make sure he didn't decide to get up anyway and open the ramen cart today.

Ken had already contacted Matsui to see if he were available to run the cart today, which thankfully he was. But no one would be able to the next day.

Not that Daisuke needed the ramen cart open. He literally chose that location to be close to Ken's school, not because it was a profitable business location—well, profitable enough considering he didn't technically have to pay himself or V-mon for labor. Not opening for a day or two would hardly hurt the profits of his worldwide company.

His final instruction to the Digimon was to call him if anything was wrong.

But by the end of the school day, he hadn't gotten a single phone call, and honestly, that worried him more than anything.

Thankfully, Daisuke was still curled up in bed, snoring loudly from the stuffy nose, when he got home. And Ken was tired enough he shed his work clothes and crawled into bed with him, wrapping Daisuke in his long slender arms and pressing kisses to his crown.

It took a long while for Daisuke to rouse, and when he did, it was slow. He spent a good five minutes blinking and allowing his eyes to adjust to the half-light. "Mmm, morning," he murmured when he realized Ken was lying beside him again. "Missed you."

Ken laughed and traced a finger along his jaw. "It's not even remotely morning, but yes, hello." He placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I missed you too, baka."

"That's not very nice." His voice was still thick with sleep, even after swallowing and taking a sip of the water bottle on the nightstand. "Didn't I tell you to improve your bedside manner?"

"I'm not a doctor or a nurse," he said.

Daisuke's eyes fluttered shut again, and he twisted and wrapped himself around Ken. "Sure you are. _My_ nurse." And his hand slipped down his back to grasp a handful of his ass. "I consider myself _very_ lucky."

Ken snorted.

But then he focused on the heat radiating from that hand. In fact, the heat radiating from all of him.

The fever was definitely worse.

He shifted up enough to look around and stretched to grab the thermometer off the nightstand—Daisuke released an irritated grumble at the movement, though he didn't complain about the use of the thermometer itself.

A moment later, Ken's face twisted into a frown as he glared at the recorded temperature. "You're 38.9 degrees," he said with a sigh. "Of course, you always did run a bit hot."

In the puddle of blankets on the bed, Daisuke gave him a lazy smile. "You think I'm hot."

He rolled his eyes. "You're delirious." But he tightened the blankets around his boyfriend and nudged away sweat-stuck hairs from his forehead. "And you need sleep."

Daisuke shifted to look at his face with that same lazy grin. "I like you when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"When you go into Nurse Ken mode and take control. It's sexy." He hummed, a pleased smirk on his lips. "You're sexy."

With a huff, Ken rose from the bed to grab the bottle of water from the nightstand. "Well, someone has to take care of the baka who thought it was a good idea to keep kissing me while I was sick. Really, do you have no sense of self-preservation? You shouldn't be sick at all."

"Hmmm…" Daisuke took a long, slow swig of the water, then held the bottle cupped between his hands. "How could I resist? You're pretty and sexy and unbelievably cute."

"Good to know my nonphysical qualities rank up there too."

"You know that's not what I meant." He frowned, struggling to put his thoughts into words. "You're pretty and cute and sexy not just because that's what you look like. You're also that because of the things you do and say and think."

Ken barely managed to resist rolling his eyes. "That's very well put. You really cleared that up."

"You're a spoilsport." Daisuke growled, burying himself further into the blankets. "If you're going to be sarcastic and mean, I won't explain how much I love you."

He laughed softly, and he leaned forward to tug aside the blanket enough to press a kiss to Daisuke's forehead. "I love you too."

*

The snot came with the aches and fever, of course, but Daisuke was far more reserved with the amount of tissues he used compared to Ken. When he returned from school the following day, there wasn't much of a pile on the nightstand, and he cleaned it up with ease.

This time, Daisuke sat up to greet him, still smiling, but his words came out nasally and he kept having to pause to wipe at his nose.

"Don't overextend yourself," Ken said in a quiet voice, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. "You need to rest to get better, remember? You aren't as indestructible as you think you are, Motomiya."

Daisuke sighed but threaded their fingers together and leaned his head on Ken's shoulder. "I love you."

He chuckled and leaned his head against Daisuke's. "You've already told me that at least three times today, you know?"

"It's not like it's any less true now than it was last time I said it."

"No, I wouldn't imagine so."

Daisuke tried to breathe, only for the air to get caught on the blockage in his nose and throat, and he spent a good minute trying to clear his throat to no avail. "This fucking sucks."

Ken released a soft laugh. "Of course it does, but you're obviously feeling better than yesterday." He tugged at the hand in his and adjusted them so they were lying down again, wrapped in each other's arms. "This is better, yeah?"

With a sigh, Daisuke relaxed, melting into the embrace. "Much better."

He ran his hands through the soft cinnamon hair, massaging the scalp and the neck, trying to ease any of the ache, and Daisuke moaned and burrowed closer. Hot lips placed a few kisses at his collarbone, but Daisuke settled after that, enjoying the proximity more than anything else. And Ken felt himself relax too.

"You know," he said in a hushed voice, "Koboyashi-san and Usui-san asked about you today. You haven't visited the classroom in a while, and they couldn't find you at your work."

Daisuke chuckled into his chest, then pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "Your students are more worried about me than you are." He stuck his tongue out.

Ken shook his head, then sealed their mouths together in a short kiss. "Not at all," he said when he retreated. "But they don't have the benefit of living with you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So you have been worried?"

With a deep breath, Ken pressed a hand to his cheek and tried to smile. "Daisuke, you worry me on a regular basis—mostly because of your complete disregard for your own wellbeing. You took care of me to your own detriment, and there's nothing I could have said to change your mind. I don't like knowing you're sick because of me."

Daisuke pushed forward to kiss him again. "It's just a cold, Ken. You worry too much."

"But it's not always _just a cold_. It could be something more serious next time, and you'll work yourself to the bone to take care of me, even when I'm perfectly capable."

"I like taking care of you," he said, voice throaty but quiet. "And I'm not going to stop."

"I know." Ken sighed, and his thumb caressed a soft curve along Daisuke's cheekbone. "It's how you show your love, and trust me, I love that. But you know, there are other ways to demonstrate affection."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Ken worried his lip before gathering the courage to say, "You know, I read an interesting article on the way home today."

Daisuke cocked his head curiously.

"A recent poll says the House of Representatives might actually have the votes to overrule the Councillors…"

Without preamble, Daisuke bolt upright in the bed. "Wait. You mean…?"

Ken sat up too, nodding. "If they have the votes, the law passes."

For a long moment, Daisuke sat there, trying to wrap his muddled brain around the news. This was what they'd been hoping for after the House of Councillors rejected the bill, but honestly, they hadn't expected it to actually happen. Expecting it meant being disappointed.

"What are you thinking?" Ken murmured.

Daisuke blinked, clearing his head, and took a good look at his boyfriend. "Wait a second." A grin spread across his lips. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

He opened his mouth, then promptly shut it.

"It shouldn't even be a question." Daisuke pushed forward, covering Ken's mouth with his; this time, the kiss was decidedly longer—as long as he could manage while barely able to breathe through his nose. "Yes," he mumbled against his lips. "Of course the answer's yes."

Ken let out a breathless laugh, unable to stop himself from smiling. "I didn't technically ask, you know."

Daisuke shook his head. "Doesn't matter. The answer's yes, and you can't take it back."

"That's _if_ they get the votes."

"No," he said, determined now. "They have to. Now that… _this_ , I won't accept anything else."

Happy and practically glowing, Ken let himself be swept up in another kiss. "Eloquent as always, I see."

But Daisuke wouldn't be deterred from his lips. "Shut up." Then, he released a short bout of laughter. "And I was just about to tell you your bedside manner had improved, Nurse Ken."

*

The following day, Daisuke felt much improved. His fever had gone entirely, as had the aches and pains, though he was still fighting off an unnecessarily large amount of mucus drainage that refused to abandon him quite yet.

But he didn't need anyone to take care of him anymore—not that that stopped Ken from fretting over him once he got home that day—and the next day, he was well enough to get back to work at the ramen cart.

And he was in far better spirits than he had been in weeks, which was saying a lot for the man whose optimism could rival the brightness of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay marriage is still not legal in Japan. This fic, however, is set in the future, and since [support for gay marriage is at like 80% for those 60 and younger](https://www.nytimes.com/2019/11/27/world/asia/japan-gay-marriage.html), it might not be that far off. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Also, I am working on an actual sequel (prequel?) to Special Delivery, in which Daisuke tells Hina, Megumi, Noguchi, Chiba, and Ohno the story of how he and Ken got together. :D


End file.
